Resurrectio
by Avada Kedavra X
Summary: Hermine erwischt Snape dabei, wie er an einem unheimlichen Trank arbeitet. Sie ahnt nicht, welche Ereignisse ihre Entdeckung nach sich ziehen werden... SSHG
1. Prolog

_Dann will ich mich mal an einer längeren FF versuchen… keiner der Charaktere gehört mir, und das übliche andere Disclaimer Zeugs… des weiteren werde ich einfach mal so tun als hätte ich Buch 6 nie gelesen. Hermine und die anderen sind im sechsten Schuljahr und Hermine ist 16 Jahre alt. Ich bin noch nicht sehr lange Harry Potter Fan, deshalb kanns sein, dass sich der ein oder andere Logikfehler einschleicht. Macht mich einfach drauf aufmerksam und ich werde mich bemühen, so was zu korrigieren. Über Reviews, Ermunterungen, Kritik, etc. würde ich mich übrigens generell sehr freuen! _

**RESURRECTIO**

_

* * *

Days frozen on pause  
__Sustained breaths held within, yet  
__Years vanish in blinks

* * *

_

Prolog

Besorgt ließ Hermine den Brief ihrer Eltern sinken. Wie immer enthielt er viele gute Ratschläge, liebe Grüße und jede Menge Fragen. Aber ihre Mutter hatte auch gefragt, ob sie wirklich einen neuen Kessel brauchte. In ihren hatte sich bei einem Experiment im Unterricht, bei dem sie Neville als Partner gehabt hatte, leider ein Loch gefressen und er war jetzt unbrauchbar. Kessel waren eigentlich gar nicht teuer, und wenn ihre Mutter schon nachfragte, musste es wirklich schlimm stehen. In den Ferien hatte Hermine ab und zu mitbekommen, wie ihre Eltern sich gestritten hatten. Offenbar gab es finanzielle Probleme mit der Praxis. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, aber nicht geahnt, wie schlimm es war.

Da sie sowieso nichts ändern konnte, steckte sie den Brief weg und entschied sich, noch ein wenig zu lernen, um sich abzulenken.

Auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek stieß sie heftig mit Professor Dumbledore zusammen, der es offenbar sehr eilig hatte. Durch seine Brille hindurch schaute er sie an, entschuldigte sich freundlich aber gehetzt und rauschte dann auch schon an ihr vorbei. Sie wollte gerade verwundert weitergehen, weil sie so eine Hektik von ihm nicht gewohnt war, da rief er ihren Namen. Sie drehte sich noch mal zu ihm um und er kam angerannt. "Sagen Sie, könnten Sie mir einen großen Gefallen tun?"

"Äh… ja… ich meine… was für einen?"

Er drückte ihr einen Umschlag in die Hand. "Könnten Sie das Professor Snape in sein Büro bringen? Ich bin furchtbar in Eile, wissen Sie, ich bin um acht bei Minerva zum Kartenspielen verabredet."

"Okay…", murmelte sie und schon wirbelte er herum und rannte den Gang runter. Wirklich, den Schulleiter Dumbledore so laufen zu sehen war seltsam genug, aber die Vorstellung, dass er, Professor McGonagall und noch andere Lehrer sich abends zum Kartenspielen trafen, war mehr als verstörend. Zu Dumbledore passte das sogar irgendwie noch, er war ja immer ein wenig schrullig gewesen, aber Professor McGonagall wirkte eigentlich nicht so, als hätte sie viel Freude an einer abendlichen Runde Karten.

Erst nachdem sie den Gedanken abgehakt hatte, fiel ihr der Brief wieder ein. Snapes Name stand hinten drauf und Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Wieso ausgerechnet DER? Sie hatte wahrlich keine Lust, ausgerechnet Snape im Büro zu besuchen, aber jetzt hatte sie keine Wahl mehr. Sie hätte nein sagen sollen. Lustlos machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Professor Snapes Tür einen Spalt offen, als sie dort ankam. Sie klopfte, aber von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Zögernd schob sie die Tür auf und tatsächlich war Snape nicht da. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer vor sich hin, über dem ein Kessel hing. Die Flüssigkeit im Kessel brodelte. Hermine war überrascht, dass Snape nicht hier war, um aufzupassen. Bei den allermeisten Tränken wurde es gefährlich, wenn man sie anbrennen ließ. Sie ging rüber zum Kessel und warf einen Blick rein. Die Flüssigkeit darin sah nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich aus. Es beruhigte sie, dass die Flammen unter dem Kessel relativ klein gehalten waren. So konnte so schnell nichts passieren. Trotzdem, ein wenig neugierig war sie schon, was Snape sich abends allein in seinem Büro für Tränke zusammenbraute.

Als sie den Umschlag auf den Schreibtisch legte, warf sie dabei mehr oder weniger unauffällig einen Blick auf das Notizbuch, das da lag. Snape hatte sich Zutaten und Einheiten notiert und irgendwie kam ihr die Zusammensetzung komisch vor. _Drachenblut… Pulver aus dem Horn eines Einhorns… Blut einer Jungfrau! _Das meiste, was sie da las, waren sehr seltene Ingredienzien, manche von ihnen sogar verboten. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Braute Snape irgendwas Verbotenes zusammen? War das vielleicht schwarze Magie?

Neugierig geworden umrundete sie den Schreibtisch. Sie blätterte eine Seite vor und sah, dass er dort fast dieselbe Zusammensetzung notiert hatte. Neben einigen der Zutaten standen Notizen in seiner grotesken Handschrift, manches war durchgestrichen, anderes eingekreist. Auch die anderen Seiten sahen so aus. Offenbar arbeitete Snape an einem Trank, und er schien so einige Probleme damit zu haben. Sie blätterte die neueste Seite wieder auf und entdeckte dabei, dass unter dem Notizbuch ein anderes, sehr altes Buch lag. Der Text war auf Latein, so viel konnte sie erkennen, nur leider beherrschte sie diese Sprache nicht. Sie sah nur, dass es eine Liste war, vermutlich Zutaten, dazu ein langer Text, vielleicht eine Anleitung oder möglicherweise auch eine Warnung. Und ganz oben auf dem Blatt die Überschrift: _resurrectio_.

"Miss Granger!" Die schneidende Stimme riss Hermine aus den Gedanken und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Severus Snape stand in der Tür und wenn es denn möglich war, sah er noch wütender aus als sonst. "Was tun sie da?" Er kam zum Schreibtisch und klappte das Buch und das Notizbuch zu.

"Entschuldigung! Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Ihnen den Brief zu bringen und…"

"…und in meinen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich wollte auch nicht schnüffeln, wirklich, ich war nur neugierig!" Unter seinem lauernden Blick hatte sie das Gefühl, immer kleiner zu werden und nur noch Blödsinn zu reden. "Der Trank… und die Notizen… ich… das alte Buch hat mich fasziniert, deshalb…"

"Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", fauchte Snape erbost. "Und wagen Sie es nicht mehr, ungefragt meine Räumlichkeiten zu betreten!"

Zwanzig Punkte! Um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren, floh sie regelrecht nach draußen. Hinter ihr flog dann die Tür mit einem Knall zu und sie beeilte sich, von seinem Büro weg und zur Bibliothek zu kommen.

Als erstes verfluchte sie Snape, diesen griesgrämigen, alten Mann. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug, das war absolut ungerechtfertigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich mit dunkler Magie herumexperimentiert und war sauer, weil sie es gesehen hatte. Noch in der Bibliothek verfluchte sie Snape in Gedanken. Aber dieses alte, lateinische Buch ließ sie nicht los. Sie wusste aus den Geschichtsbüchern, dass die Zauberer ihre Bücher früher alle in Latein geschrieben hatten. Aber das war lange her, dieses Ding musste sehr alt sein. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, sie ging zum Regal und holte sich ein Lexikon.

Unter _resurrectio_ fand sie tatsächlich einen Eintrag. Offenbar handelte es sich dabei um einen Zaubertrank, den Auferstehungstrank. Wenn sie die Erklärung richtig verstand, dann starb derjenige, der den Trank zu sich nahm innerhalb kürzester Zeit, um dann ein paar Minuten später wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. Ob der Trank tatsächlich je existiert hatte, schien ziemlich zweifelhaft. In ihren Augen machte er auch nicht besonders viel Sinn. Offenbar ging es tatsächlich nur darum, wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden, ansonsten hatte der Trank keinerlei Wirkung. Wozu das ganze? Und dieser Zaubertrank würde, wenn er denn existierte, definitiv als schwarze Magie klassifiziert werden.

Umso interessanter war die Frage, wieso Professor Snape sich damit beschäftigte. Dass er schon immer einen Hang zur dunklen Seite gehabt hatte, ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Aber momentan schien er doch eher zu den Guten zu gehören… oder etwa nicht? Nur, was wollte er dann damit?

Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee war, Hermine konnte nicht anders. Ihre Neugierde war geweckt worden. Sie nahm ein Blatt Papier zur Hand und schrieb aus dem Gedächtnis die Zutaten, die Snape sich auf der letzten Seite des Notizbuches notiert hatte, auf. Dann fing sie an, zu recherchieren, was es noch für Informationen über den Auferstehungstrank gab.

…_tbc…_


	2. Snapes Zaubertrank

Kapitel 1: Snapes Zaubertrank

_

* * *

_

_Maxime peccantes, quia nihil peccare conantur  
_('wer nicht zu sündigen wagt, begeht die größte Sünde'; Erasmus von Rotterdam)

* * *

Eine Woche später saß Hermine um dieselbe Uhrzeit wieder in der Bibliothek. Sie hatte gerade ein interessantes Buch eines römischen Zauberers namens Septimus durchgearbeitet, der sich ebenfalls an dem Trank versucht hatte und dort mehrere Hinweise auf die verwendeten Zutaten gefunden. Diese deckten sich größtenteils mit dem, was Snape sich notiert hatte und sie glaubte jetzt zu wissen, dass er die Forschung von Septimus als Grundlage für seine Experimente herangezogen hatte.

Allerdings hatte Snape etwas an der Zusammensetzung geändert. Zuerst hatte Hermine sich überhaupt keinen Reim darauf machen können, weil eine Zutat, nämlich das Drachenblut, so gar nicht dazu passen wollte. In geringer Menge war Drachenblut sogar ein bekanntes Heilmittel, aber in dieser Menge wie Snape es sich notiert hatte, war es gefährlich, wenn nicht sogar tödlich. Sie war eigentlich lange der Meinung gewesen, dass es sich bei dem Begriff "sterben" eigentlich mehr um eine Art Scheintod handelte, aber die Menge an Drachenblut ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Es ging wirklich darum, zu sterben, und sie fand den Gedanken sehr beunruhigend, dass Snape mit so etwas herumexperimentierte.

Aber mit dem Verständnis dafür, dass das Drachenblut nur ein Mittel war, um jemanden zu "töten", kam auch die Erkenntnis, dass das wohl sein Problem gewesen war. Er brauchte diese Menge, um den Tod herbeizuführen, nur gab es in seinen Zutaten keinerlei Gegengewicht für das Drachenblut. Je mehr sie recherchierte, umso klarer wurde ihr, warum es bisher nie jemand geschafft hatte, diesen Trank herzustellen. Sterben und wiederauferstehen, das waren zwei sehr gegensätzliche Dinge und die Zutaten neutralisierten sich vermutlich gegenseitig, sobald man sie miteinander mischte. Man brauchte also nicht nur ein genaues Gleichgewicht, damit nicht eine Seite überwog und den Trank nutzlos, wenn nicht sogar tödlich, machte, und andererseits musste man verhindern, dass sich die Wirkungen gegenseitig auslöschten. Kein Wunder, dass Snape Probleme damit hatte. Es hörte sich wie eine unlösbare Aufgabe an.

Hermine starrte wie gebannt auf ihre Notizen. Egal was er damit vorhatte, Snape war kein Idiot. Wenn es unmöglich wäre, den Trank herzustellen, hätte er es gar nicht versucht. Sie tippte auf das Blatt Papier. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, die Neutralisierung der negativen und positiven Substanzen einzudämmen…

"Man könnte eigentlich… eine neutrale Zutat nehmen… eine, mit der das Einhornpulver zuerst reagiert… dann bliebe Zeit für das Drachenblut um zu wirken und… dann könnte es funktionieren…", murmelte sie. Erst als sie das gesagt hatte, begriff sie, dass sie gerade einen großartigen Einfall gehabt hatte. Sie sprang auf, packte hastig die Bücher weg die sie nicht mehr brauchte, raffte ihre Notizen zusammen und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Sie dachte gar nicht so recht darüber nach, auf was für gefährliches Terrain sie sich begab, als sie zu Snapes Büro stürmte und hektisch anklopfte. Er hatte von drinnen kaum sein unfreundliches "Herein!" gesagt, da stürmte sie rein. "Professor Snape, ich hab's!" Er schaute sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Nervös kramte sie ihre Notizen hervor und merkte so nebenbei, dass er wieder einen Kessel aufgesetzt hatte. "Da! Die Formel! Das Einhornpulver! Ich meine…"

"Wovon zum Teufel sprechen Sie, Miss Granger? Finden Sie, Gryffindor hat zu viele Punkte, oder warum erdreisten Sie sich, hierher zu kommen und mir auf die Nerven zu fallen?"

So langsam beruhigte Hermine sich wieder. Allerdings musste sie sich beeilen und ihm sagen, was für eine Idee sie hatte, bevor ihr wirklich klar wurde, was sie hier eigentlich machte. Sie zeigte ihm zittrig den Zettel mit ihren Notizen. "Ich habe in der Bibliothek recherchiert, nachdem ich Ihre Notizen gesehen habe. Ich weiß… oder ich glaube zu wissen… dass Sie am Auferstehungstrank arbeiten!" Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie sich sein Gesicht verfinsterte. "Ich konnte es natürlich nicht ausprobieren, aber ich nehme an, das Problem ist, dass das Einhornpulver und das Drachenblut sich gegenseitig aufheben. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass man etwas braucht, das schon von Natur aus mit dem Einhornpulver reagiert! Damit sich die Wirkung lange genug verzögert! Und das wäre ein neutrales Element, das in etwa so mächtig ist wie das Einhornpulver!"

"Offenbar stimmt es, dass die Gryffindors mutig sind, ihnen dafür aber jeglicher Verstand fehlt", sagte Snape eisig. "Was denken Sie sich eigentlich dabei, hier so reinzuplatzen und mir auch noch zu erzählen, dass Sie meine Notizen gelesen haben? Davon abgesehen ist das, womit Sie sich da beschäftigen schwarze Magie, ist Ihnen das bewusst, Miss Granger? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Eigentlich hätte sie gar nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Wie hatte sie glauben können, Snape würde Hinweise von einer Schülerin annehmen! Enttäuscht ließ sie ihre Notizen sinken. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht?

"Nun, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape. "An welche Zutat hatten Sie gedacht?"

"Bitte?"

"Sie schlugen vor, ein neutrales Element hinzuzufügen, um das Einhornpulver zurückzuhalten. Woran hatten Sie gedacht?"

Jetzt begriff sie gar nichts mehr. Sie starrte ihn erst blöde an, dann fing sie sich einigermaßen und murmelte: "So genau habe ich darüber nicht nachgedacht… vielleicht Giftwurz… oder ein schwarzer Kristall…"

Anerkennend nickte er. "Gar nicht so schlecht. Zehn Punkte… _für_ Gryffindor. Für Ihre unerwartet logischen Fähigkeiten, Miss Granger."

Diesmal glotzte sie ihn wirklich wie ein Schaf an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mitbekam, wie Snape Punkte FÜR Gryffindor verteilte. Sie sah stumm zu, wie er aufstand und um den Schreibtisch herum ging, um zum Kessel zu gelangen. "Tatsächlich bin ich vor ein paar Tagen zur selben Erkenntnis gelangt. Ich habe Giftwurz verwendet für diesen Trank." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, sah, dass sie neugierig zum Kessel rüber lugte. "Da Sie so überaus wissbegierig sind, Miss Granger, habe ich einen Vorschlag für Sie. Sie können mir helfen, bei der Erforschung des Auferstehungstranks. Wenn Sie das möchten."

"Wirklich?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum der Gedanke sie so begeisterte. Vielleicht war es der Anflug von dunkler Magie, von der man sie im Unterricht immer fernhielt, oder die Spannung, eine Aufgabe zu lösen, die sogar einem erfahrenen Zauberer wie Snape Probleme bereitete, jedenfalls konnte sie bloß atemlos nicken.

"Dann kommen Sie her, Miss Granger. Es ist fast fertig." Etwas schüchtern kam sie zu ihm und blickte in den Kessel, der wie letztes Mal eine unspektakuläre, braune Flüssigkeit enthielt, die friedlich vor sich hin köchelte. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und sagte: "Ihnen ist klar, dass ich von Ihnen erwarte, dass sie niemandem davon erzählen, oder?"

"Natürlich." Hermine war ziemlich sprachlos. Erst hatte sie gedacht, Snape würde sie von der Schule werfen lassen für ihre Neugier, und jetzt durfte sie ihm plötzlich helfen. Irgendwie passte das nicht zu ihm. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn wirklich beeindruckt?

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, löschte Snape die Flammen unter dem Kessel, nahm eine Kelle und schöpfte was von dem Trank in ein kleines Fläschchen. Dann drückte er ihr das Fläschchen wortlos in die Hand. Sie schaute ihn an und fragte neugierig: "Wie testen Sie es?"

Stumm deutete er rüber zum Fensterbrett. Dort standen zwei Käfige, die sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. In dem größeren tummelten sich gut ein Dutzend Ratten, der kleinere war leer. Er griff in den Käfig, packte eine der Ratten und setzte sie in den kleineren Käfig. Dann nahm er ihr das Fläschchen ab und schüttete es in den Wasserspender. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Ratte davon trank und gespannt wartete Hermine ab, was passieren würde. Ein Funken von Mitleid für das Tier schlich sich ein, als sie zusah, wie die Ratte erst langsamer wurde, bis sie schließlich stehenblieb und dann einfach umfiel. Aber sie war schon froh, dass er es nur an Ratten testete, vor denen sie sich ehrlich gesagt immer etwas geekelt hatte.

"Und jetzt?", erkundigte Hermine sich und beobachtete das tote Tier eingehend. "Warten wir einfach, bis sie wieder wach wird?" Seine Antwort war bloß ein Nicken. "Ist das denn überhaupt eine gute Idee, den Trank an Ratten zu testen? Die Wirkung wird bei einem Menschen nicht unbedingt die Gleiche sein."

"Ich kann es ja wohl schlecht an Menschen testen", erwiderte er gereizt. "Außerdem, solange es nicht wenigstens bei Ratten funktioniert, haben weitere Tests sowieso keinen Sinn."

Während sie darauf warteten, dass die Ratte irgendein Lebenszeichen von sich gab, fragte Hermine: "Warum wollen Sie diesen Trank eigentlich herstellen? Sind Sie eigentlich sicher, ob es überhaupt möglich ist?"

"Ich habe Aufzeichnungen, die das bestätigen. Nur leider kein vollständiges Rezept. Warum ich das mache, geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an."

Nachdem Hermine die Ratte etwa fünf Minuten lang angestarrt hatte, sagte Snape: "Geben Sie es auf, Miss Granger. Sie wacht nicht wieder auf. Irgendwas fehlt." Er ging rüber zum Schreibtisch und holte das lateinische Buch, das sie vor einer Woche bei ihm gesehen hatte. "Das sind die ältesten Aufzeichnungen, die ich habe. Septimus war nah dran aber er muss irgendetwas ausgelassen haben. Mit seiner Formel funktioniert es überhaupt nicht."

"Ich kann das nicht lesen", sagte sie nach einem Blick auf das Buch. "Ich hatte nie Latein."

So als würde es in seiner Muttersprache dort stehen, übersetzte Snape die Worte und Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu. Als er fertig war, legte er es weg und sagte: "Vielleicht schaffe ich es mit Ihrer Hilfe, Miss Granger. Ich muss das Rezept neu analysieren."

"Ich helfe Ihnen!", rief sie enthusiastisch. "Erzählen Sie mir alles, was sie bisher herausgefunden haben und auch, warum sie die Modifikationen an seinem Rezept vorgenommen haben." Snape setzte sich, um ihr sein Notizbuch zu zeigen und Hermine holte sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich daneben und lauschte.

An diesem Abend kam sie erst weit nach Mitternacht ins Bett. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr das Fachgebiet Zaubertränke so viel Spaß machen würde. Es war wie ein großes Rätsel und man brauchte Logik und etwas Gespür, um es zu lösen. Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen war Snape wirklich großartig auf seinem Gebiet. Seine Veränderungen an der Rezeptur waren wohl durchdacht und ergaben durchaus Sinn. Jetzt verstand sie auch, warum er so eifrig daran arbeitete. Das war nicht bloß ein Hirngespinst, sondern sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass er eine echte Chance hatte, die richtige Rezeptur zu finden. Und sie durfte dabei sein.

In dieser Nacht konnte sie vor Aufregung nicht schlafen. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie etwas anderes als Bücher lesen gefunden, in dem sie richtig gut war.

…_tbc…_


	3. Erste Erfolge

Kapitel 2: Erste Erfolge

_

* * *

Your dark eyes  
__Hide dark lies

* * *

_

Als jemand ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte, riss Hermine erschrocken den Kopf hoch und sah sich desorientiert um. Harry stand neben ihr und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. "Bist du schon wieder über den Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen?"

Sie beeilte sich, das Buch zuzuklappen und antwortete ihm, dass sie nur etwas müde war. In Wahrheit beschäftigte sie sich seit fast drei Wochen mit nichts als Snapes Zaubertrank, von den Hausaufgaben mal abgesehen. Zweimal hatten sie seit dem ersten erfolglosen Versuch mit der Ratte leicht modifizierte Varianten ausprobiert, aber das Ergebnis war jedes Mal dasselbe gewesen. Hermine spürte auch, wenn sie sich das Rezept durchlas, dass noch etwas fehlte. Es war unausgewogen. Es gab kein geeignetes Gegengewicht für das Drachenblut, aber die Erkenntnis allein reichte nicht aus. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen sollte und Snape war auch offensichtlich relativ ratlos. Jeden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Freitag (das waren die Tage, an denen Hermine nicht so lange Unterricht und daher Zeit dafür hatte) saßen sie zusammen in seinem Büro über den Büchern und überlegten gemeinsam, wie man den Trank vervollständigen könnte. Seltsamerweise kam sie sogar relativ gut mit ihm aus, obwohl sich an seiner fiesen Art nichts geändert hatte. Auf unpassende oder aus seiner Sicht "dumme" Fragen reagierte er gereizt oder sogar beleidigend, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnte sie sich an, seine bissigen Bemerkungen so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

"Komm, du solltest dich lieber mal ein bisschen ausruhen, Hermine", sagte Harry und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf ihre Notizen. Sofort packte sie sie weg. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht. Etwas Ruhe konnte nicht schaden, deshalb ließ sie sich von ihm aus der Bibliothek bringen. Aber das Schlafen fiel ihr generell schwer in letzter Zeit. An den Briefen von zu Hause merkte sie, dass sich an den finanziellen Schwierigkeiten nichts geändert hatte. Langsam machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen und das hielt sie nachts wach. Sie hatte beschlossen, in den Ferien nach Hause zu fahren und endlich nachzufragen. Alles war besser als die Ungewissheit.

* * *

"Über eine Viertelstunde", sagte Snape düster. "Der Trank hat wieder nicht gewirkt."

Enttäuscht und erschöpft ließ Hermine den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. "Das kann doch nicht sein. Irgendwas machen wir falsch."

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Was Sie nicht sagen."

Sie starrte erbost auf das lateinische Buch. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Septimus ein Rezept notiert, das schlichtweg falsch ist!"

"Vielleicht habe ich irgendwas übersehen", gab Snape zu bedenken. "Ich sehe das wie Sie, es macht keinen Sinn, dass ein großer Magier wie er ein nutzloses Rezept veröffentlicht hat."

Müde starrte sie sein Notizbuch an. Inzwischen hatte die Rezeptur, die sie gemeinsam erstellt hatten, kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit der von Septimus. "Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal versuchen, uns genau an sein Rezept zu halten. Er muss sich dabei ja schließlich auch was gedacht haben."

"Das habe ich schon versucht. Das Ergebnis ist genau dasselbe wie unseres. Die Ratten sterben… nur wachen sie nicht mehr auf."

"Warum versuchen Sie es eigentlich nicht anders? Ich weiß ja nicht, wofür Sie den Trank brauchen, aber könnte man nicht anders… äh… sterben und dann einfach einen Trank brauen der einen wieder zum Leben erweckt?"

Als sie ihn ansah merkte sie, dass sie mal wieder eine sehr dumme Frage gestellt hatte. "Miss Granger, es gibt keinen Trank, der Tote zum Leben erweckt."

"Was ist mit Phönixtränen?", murmelte sie.

"Phönixtränen können auch keine Toten zum Leben erwecken. Sie können nur Todgeweihten helfen."

"Es ist wie es ist, wir nehmen zu viel Drachenblut", sagte sie. "Wir sollten erstmal die Möglichkeit ausschließen, dass Septimus' Rezept doch korrekt ist. Lesen Sie es mir noch mal vor. Bitte."

Er wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert, trotzdem stellte er sich neben sie an den Schreibtisch und übersetzte die lateinischen Worte. Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, während er die Zutaten vorlas. "Langsamer, bitte", sagte sie müde.

"Ich werde Ihnen bis zum nächsten Mal den Text schriftlich übersetzen", sagte er ungehalten. "Da Sie es ja offensichtlich nicht schaffen, ihn im Kopf zu behalten."

Sie nickte bloß und deutete dann auf den Text unter der Liste. "Und das hier?"

"Das sind nur Warnungen", erwiderte er. Trotzdem las er: "Worte werden das Gewünschte offenbaren. Aber seid gewarnt vor den Konsequenzen. Die Toten zu neuem Leben zu erwecken birgt Gefahren, die nicht abzusehen ist. Wer du auch bist, Magier, der du meine Worte jetzt liest, verwende den Trank verantwortungsvoll. Vergiss nicht das Feuer, um den Toten zurück ins Leben zu führen. Die Dosierung…"

"Das Feuer…?", unterbrach sie ihn verwundert und zwickte sich unauffällig in den Arm, um wieder einigermaßen wach zu werden. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und sie konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren. "Was meint er damit?"

"Pompöse Worte, um die Leute zu beeindrucken, nehme ich an", antwortete Snape knapp. "Ich dachte, Sie hätten Septimus' Texte gelesen? Er schmückt sogar seine Rezepte gegen Hühneraugen mit so was aus."

"Und wenn es ein Hinweis ist? Noch eine Zutat?"

"Was sollte das sein? Feuer ist keine Zutat."

Sie starrte den Text an. "Welches Wort steht für Feuer?"

"Ignis…", sagte er ungeduldig.

"Gibt es nicht vielleicht eine Zutat, die irgendwie so heißt? Eine Pflanze vielleicht?"

Er hielt inne. Nachdenklich starrte er auf das Buch und sagte schließlich: "Es gibt eine Blume… Feuerblume… aber das ist wirklich sehr weit hergeholt."

Hermine sah zu ihm auf, plötzlich wieder hellwach. "Nein, ist es nicht! Natürlich! Das ist das neutrale Element!"

Aus dunklen Augen sah er sie an, so als könnte er nicht fassen, dass sie gerade etwas wirklich Nützliches gesagt hatte. Dann drehte er sich um, ging rüber zum Regal und suchte. Er fand wohl die gesuchte Zutat denn er murmelte: "Das muss ich ausprobieren."

Lächelnd beobachtete Hermine, wie er eilig den Kessel leerte und dann von vorne anfing, diesmal genau nach dem Rezept von Septimus. Sie war zu müde, um ihm zu helfen, und er schien ihre Hilfe auch nicht zu brauchen. Sie beobachtete, wie er konzentriert in dem Trank herumrührte und mit unfassbarer Genauigkeit die angegebenen Dosierungen einhielt. Sie merkte zum ersten Mal, dass er gar nicht mehr griesgrämig und fies aussah, wenn er so konzentriert war.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf mit einem Arm ab und merkte kaum, wie ihr die Augen zu fielen.

"Miss Granger." Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie gerade erst die Augen zugemacht, als sie seine Stimme hörte. "Miss Granger, wachen Sie auf."

Mühsam öffnete sie die Augen und merkte, dass sie mit dem Kopf auf dem alten Buch lag. Sofort schreckte sie hoch und erwartete eine Strafpredigt von Snape. Aber er stand neben ihr und schaute sie bloß mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, den sie so nicht kannte. "Entschuldigung…", murmelte sie. "Ich bin… eingeschlafen…"

"Das sehe ich. Kommen Sie, sehen Sie sich den Trank an."

"Oh!" Sie sprang auf und dabei rutschte ihr etwas von den Schultern. Sie sah, dass es sein Umhang war. Okay, das war unheimlich. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Misstrauen an, aber er ignorierte den Blick und ging rüber zum Kessel. Sie folgte ihm und als sie hineinsah, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. "Blutrot…", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte und seine Stimme klang außergewöhnlich sanft, als er erwiderte: "Sie hatten recht. Es war ein Hinweis. Nachdem ich eine getrocknete Feuerblume hinzugegeben habe, hat der Trank sich blutrot gefärbt. Das halte ich für ein gutes Zeichen."

"Meine Güte, Wahnsinn!", hauchte sie. "Hat es… funktioniert? Haben Sie ihn schon getestet?"

"Ja. Das Ergebnis ist dasselbe wie immer." Enttäuscht verzog sie das Gesicht, aber er sagte: "Ich glaube, wir sind ein großes Stück weitergekommen. Und das ist Ihr Verdienst." Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte, so etwas wie Stolz darin erkennen zu können. Sofort spürte sie, wie sie rot wurde und senkte den Kopf. Snape war stolz auf sie? So ein Blödsinn. "Sie sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen, Miss Granger. Es ist spät geworden."

"Ja. Ja mach ich. Bis Donnerstag, Professor Snape. Gute Nacht." Fast fluchtartig verließ sie sein Büro und draußen blieb sie erstmal stehen und atmete einmal tief ein. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Todsünde begangen. Und das nur, weil ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf gegangen war, dass Snape vielleicht gar nicht so fies war. Ron jedenfalls hätte sie sofort einsperren lassen, wenn sie so etwas laut gesagt hätte.

* * *

"Ich bleibe dabei, ich halte es für klüger, sich an das Originalrezept zu halten." Hermine starrte die Übersetzung des Textes an, die Snape ihr gegeben hatte. Inzwischen konnte sie die Worte wirklich auswendig, nur leider half das auch nichts. Seitdem sie es geschafft hatten, den Trank blutrot zu färben, war es nun fast zwei Wochen her, beziehungsweise fünf tote Ratten (Hermine hatte zu ihrem Schrecken festgestellt, dass sie langsam durchdrehte und die fehlgeschlagenen Versuche in toten Ratten zählte). Bisher hatten sie keine weiteren Fortschritte erzielt und Snape wurde mit jedem Versuch missmutiger. Gerade hatten sie wieder eine arme Ratte ins Jenseits geschickt und er wanderte jetzt frustriert im Zimmer auf und ab. Das machte er oft, wenn er nachdachte, hatte sie festgestellt, aber Hermine machte es eher nervös. Seine Laune war mal wieder an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt und dann war er ungefähr so reizbar wie nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Harry.

"Fünf Versuche, Miss Granger! Langsam sollten sogar Sie begreifen, dass das Rezept unvollständig ist", blaffte Snape und starrte die tote Ratte böse an, so als könnte die was dafür.

"Offenbar haben Sie es ja sehr eilig damit, den Trank fertigzustellen. Und gerade deshalb halte ich es nicht für sinnvoll, ganz neu anzufangen. Für Experimente braucht man Zeit."

"Behalten Sie Ihre Ausführungen für sich, wenn Sie nichts Sinnvolles zu sagen haben", grollte er. Es war generell schwer, Snape einzuschätzen, aber Hermine hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, er wäre ein ungeduldiger Mensch, jedenfalls nicht wenn es um sein Fach ging. Für Zaubertränke brauchte man naturgemäß Geduld. Dass Snape die Misserfolge so aufregten, musste einen anderen Grund haben und langsam wurde sie neugierig. Zweimal hatte sie es gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen und er hatte ihr eine scharfe Abfuhr erteilt. Heute konnte sie ihren Mund trotzdem nicht halten.

"Wann sagen Sie mir endlich, wofür Sie den Trank brauchen?", fragte sie direkt.

Ein finsterer Blick und das übliche "Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an" war die Antwort.

Diesmal blieb sie hartnäckig. "Es muss doch einen Grund geben!", beharrte sie. Seit sie ihm bei diesem Trank half, beschäftigte diese Frage sie. Und natürlich hatte sie sich so einige Theorien zusammengereimt. Eine Theorie gab es, die erschien ihr am Wahrscheinlichsten. "Wollen Sie Ihren Tod vortäuschen?"

Abrupt blieb er stehen und starrte sie an. Sie merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, aber er kam auf den Schreibtisch an dem sie saß zu und sagte gefährlich leise: "Was sagten Sie, Miss Granger?"

Jetzt war es zu spät, um noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Kleinlaut murmelte sie: "Ich habe mir gedacht… vielleicht wollen Sie Ihren Tod vortäuschen… um Voldemort reinzulegen, oder… oder so…"

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ihr wurde wirklich mulmig zumute. "Miss Granger, es scheint mir wirklich besser, wenn Sie ihren beschränkten Verstand der Lösung des Problems widmen, anstatt über Dinge nachzudenken, die Sie nichts angehen. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, eine Gryffindor zu meiner Assistentin zu machen. Sie neigen dazu, ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angehen, und diese Eigenschaft scheint bei Ihnen ganz besonders stark ausgeprägt zu sein."

"Wieso haben Sie dann mich gefragt, und nicht jemand von Slytherin?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Wenn er herablassend über Gryffindor sprach, traf sie das fast mehr als wenn er sie persönlich beleidigte. Sie hasste Ungerechtigkeit und vor allem die, die Snape allen Mitgliedern ihres Hauses angedeihen ließ.

"Weil ich dachte, Sie wären mir am ehesten eine Hilfe", erwiderte er. Die Antwort wäre ja fast ein Kompliment gewesen, wenn er nicht hinzugefügt hätte: "Wenn wir Erfolg haben, dann ist Ihnen eine steile Karriere sicher, zumindest auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke. Ich denke, Sie sollten sich auf den Trank konzentrieren anstatt in meinen privaten Angelegenheiten herumzustöbern."

"Wie selbstlos von Ihnen, dass Sie mich ausgesucht haben", sagte sie sarkastisch. Sie konnte es förmlich riechen, dass an der Sache etwas faul war. Vielleicht hatte sie ja mit ihrer Vermutung direkt ins Schwarze getroffen?

"Wir sind für heute fertig, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie."

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und verließ sein Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dieser fiese, alte Mann… Sie war maßgeblich an der Herstellung des Auferstehungstranks beteiligt und sie konnte nicht guten Gewissens daran weiterarbeiten, wenn sie nicht wusste, was Snape damit vorhatte. Wenn er es ihr nicht sagen wollte, dann würde sie es eben anders herausfinden.

Heute war es noch nicht so spät und als sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam, traf sie dort noch Ron und Harry. Sie nahm sich Harry beiseite und sagte: "Könntest du mir bitte morgen mal deinen Tarnumhang leihen?"

…_tbc…_

* * *

_Zwei Dinge… erstens, ich hab die Harry Potter Bücher nur auf englisch gelesen, daher bin ich mir bei manchen Bezeichnungen nicht sicher. Irgendwo hab ich gefunden dass invisibility cloak auf deutsch mit "Tarnumhang" übersetzt wurde, ich hoffe das stimmt. Wenn ihr da bei mir irgendwelche Fehler findet gebt mir Bescheid. _

_Zweitens, zwecks Authentizität werde ich n paar lateinische Sätze einbauen müssen… mein Latein ist allerdings mehr als schlecht drum wollte ich fragen ob es vielleicht wen gibt der gut genug in Latein ist um mir ein oder zwei einfache Sätze zu übersetzen. Wäre für Hilfe sehr dankbar! _


	4. Fehler

Kapitel 3: Fehler

_

* * *

__Verletzt,  
Weil er nicht anders kann  
__Er weiß nicht wohin  
__Weil sich alles nur im Kreis dreht _

_Seine Anstrengungen drehen sich im Kreis  
__Und ist da mal ein Lichtblick  
__So ist der im nächsten Augenblick  
__Schon längst verloren_

_(Sad-Banana, http/www.schreibart.de)

* * *

_

Hermine stand mitten in Snapes Büro, am helllichten Tag, allein, unter Harrys Tarnumhang. Sie hatte über eine Viertelstunde gebraucht, um alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Zaubertränkemeisters zu umgehen und seine Tür zu öffnen. Aber sie wusste, dass er gerade die Erstklässler unterrichtete, und sie daher noch über eine Stunde Zeit hatte. Es hatte sie gestern noch sehr viel Mühe gekostet, Harry seinen Tarnumhang abzuschwatzen, denn sie hatte sich geweigert, ihm zu sagen, wofür sie den Umhang brauchte. Aber schließlich hatte er doch nachgegeben und jetzt war sie hier. In Snapes Büro auf der Suche nach Hinweisen. Schuldgefühle nagten an ihr, während sie sich leise durch den Raum bewegte und schließlich die Schubladen seines Schreibtisches durchsuchte. Sie hätte es Harry und Ron erzählen sollen. Sie hätte eigentlich nicht hier sein sollen. Dumbledore vertraute Snape, vielleicht sollte sie auf sein Urteilsvermögen vertrauen. Aber das untrügliche Gefühl, dass etwas an dieser Sache faul war, ließ sie weitersuchen, anstatt zu fliehen, bevor sie sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Die Schreibtischschubladen brachten nichts Interessantes zutage, außer weiteren Schriftstücken über den Auferstehungstrank und Snapes Notizen dazu. Die letzte Schublade war abgeschlossen und Hermine öffnete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Was sie fand waren… Briefe. Sie nahm einen davon in die Hand. Der Brief war alt, laut dem Datum über 10 Jahre alt, und unterschrieben war er von Lucius Malfoy. Sie überflog die handgeschriebenen Zeilen, fand aber nichts Interessantes darin. Ein wenig schuldbewusst legte sie den Brief wieder weg. Das hier ging sie nichts an. Sie wollte die Schublade schließen, da fiel ihr noch etwas auf, unter einigen anderen Briefen. Ein Foto.

Hermine nahm es zur Hand und dabei kam auch ein Schriftstück zum Vorschein. Sie hob es hoch. Der Brief war zerrissen, sie hatte nur die untere Hälfte in der Hand. Die Schrift war unruhig und schief, so als wäre der Brief in Eile geschrieben worden, Tintenkleckse und ein dunkelroter Fleck verdeckten teilweise die Buchstaben, und trotzdem erkannte Hermine Snapes Handschrift. _…verraten. Er weiß, wo ihr seid_, las sie und darunter stand Snapes Unterschrift. Die obere Hälfte des Briefes fehlte. Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es auch keine Bedeutung, offensichtlich hatte er den Brief ja nie abgeschickt.

Sie sah das Foto an, es zeigte zwei junge Leute etwa in ihrem Alter. Das Mädchen kannte sie nicht, obwohl sie ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber der Junge neben ihr… schlaksig, hochgewachsen, mit dunklen, ungepflegten Haaren… das war Snape. Das Mädchen auf dem magischen Foto versuchte offenbar, Snape zum Lächeln zu bringen, aber starrte nur missmutig vor sich hin. Hermine musste grinsen.

Jemand packte sie beim Handgelenk und Hermine schrie auf. Das Foto und der Brief fielen ihr aus der Hand. Sie riss den Kopf herum und sah zuerst nur eine Hand, die nach ihr griff, dann wurde ihr der Tarnumhang vom Kopf gerissen und sie sah sich unversehens Severus Snape gegenüber, der rasend vor Zorn war. Er sagte nichts, sondern hielt sie nur fest, und seine Finger gruben sich so fest in ihren Unterarm, dass sie einen Schrei unterdrücken musste. "Professor Snape!", rief sie. "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht…"

Er schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Sein Blick fiel nach unten auf das Foto und den Brief und Hermine glaubte, ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. Tausend Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Snape war so wütend. Er würde sie in eine Kröte verwandeln. Er würde es Dumbledore sagen. Sie würde von der Schule fliegen. Harry würde Ärger kriegen. Was würden ihre Eltern sagen? Sie steckte bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten, aber all das rückte in den Hintergrund als Snape sie anschrie: "Wie können Sie es wagen in meinen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln!"

"Ich wollte es nicht, wirklich! Ich wollte nur wissen, wofür sie den Trank brauchen, das ist alles! Der Brief… es war Zufall, dass ich…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er zerrte an ihrem Arm und sie taumelte an ihm vorbei und prallte gegen die geschlossene Tür. Er hatte sie losgelassen und sie drehte sich ängstlich um.

Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und er schrie: "RAUS!"

"Bitte, ich…"

"_RAUS!_", brüllte er. "Bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Sie riss die Tür auf, und stürmte, fast schon panisch, nach draußen. Sie hörte noch, wie Glas zerplatzte, als er irgendwas gegen die Wand warf. Hermine rannte den Gang entlang, so schnell sie konnte, wollte nur weg von ihm. Sie hörte ihn schreien und begriff gar nicht, was sie getan hatte, was ihn dermaßen ausrasten ließ.

Sie hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis sie den Gryffindor Turm betreten hatte und dort rannte sie als erstes Harry und Ron in die Arme, die schon auf sie gewartet hatten. Die zwei waren sehr erschrocken, als sie sahen, wie aufgelöst Hermine war. Sie wurde auf die Couch befördert und in ihrer Aufregung erzählte sie den beiden einfach alles. Was für einen Trank Snape braute, dass sie ihm dabei geholfen hatte, und warum sie nachts mit dem Tarnumhang in sein Büro geschlichen war. Sie erzählte, was sie gefunden hatte und wie Snape reagiert hatte. "Er wird mich rauswerfen lassen!", schluchzte sie. "Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?"

Die beiden Jungs schien etwas anderes mehr aufzuregen. Harry hatte ihr den Tarnumhang weggenommen und ihn vorsichtshalber versteckt, falls Snape ihn als Beweisstück konfiszieren wollte, und dabei gesehen, dass Hermines rechtes Handgelenk stark gerötet war, dort wo Snape sie so grob angefasst hatte. Ron machte einen wahnsinnigen Aufstand darum und knurrte: "WIR gehen zu Dumbledore! Nicht du fliegst von der Schule, sondern Snape! Egal was du getan hast, er darf nicht handgreiflich werden! Dieser miese…"

"Ron!", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. "Beruhige dich, ja? Und du auch, Hermine. Snape wird niemandem davon erzählen, denn Ron hat Recht. Wenn wir Dumbledore dein Handgelenk zeigen, dann hat er genauso Schwierigkeiten wie du, und das will er sicher nicht. Außerdem möchte er garantiert nicht, dass jemand erfährt, dass er mit schwarzer Magie herumexperimentiert."

Hermine atmete tief ein. Vielleicht hatte Harry Recht. Sie zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen. "Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", flüsterte sie.

"Du wartest einfach ab", schlug Ron vor.

Harry nickte. "Genau. Wenn er zu Dumbledore geht, was ich allerdings sehr bezweifle, erfährst du es sowieso früh genug. Und wenn nicht, hältst du dich einfach in Zukunft von ihm fern. Ich finde es sowieso nicht gut, dass er dich da mit rein gezogen hat. Was auch immer er da zusammenbraut, er soll es ohne dich tun."

"Keine Sorge", fügte Ron hinzu. "Wenn er uns unterrichtet, werden Harry und ich auf dich aufpassen, und ihn von dir ablenken, wenn er versucht, auf dir rumzuhacken. Außerdem sollten wir ihn generell im Auge behalten. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass er mit schwarzer Magie herumexperimentiert."

* * *

Wie Harry und Ron es vorausgesagt hatten, gab es keine Reaktion auf das, was in Snapes Büro passiert war. Natürlich war Hermine erleichtert darüber, aber sie konnte weder die Furcht vor seiner Rache noch ihr schlechtes Gewissen wirklich unterdrücken. Auch Ron und Harry hatten sich keinen Reim auf den Brief und das Foto machen können, und ihr war immer noch nicht klar, was sie da gesehen hatte. Aber es musste etwas sehr privates gewesen sein. _Oder etwas Geheimes, das ihn belasten könnte,_ sagte eine fiese Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber daran konnte sie nicht wirklich glauben. Der Brief war doch eine Warnung gewesen. Eine Warnung an wen? Voldemort und die Todesser vielleicht? Aber vor wem? Das machte nicht besonders viel Sinn, und selbst wenn es so wäre, der Brief hätte keinerlei Beweiskraft. Es konnte ihm ja relativ egal sein, ob sie ihn gesehen hatte oder nicht. Warum war er so wütend geworden? Zwei Tage lang grübelte sie darüber nach, ohne eine Antwort zu finden. Natürlich wagte sie es am Donnerstag nicht, abends zu ihm zu gehen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nach dieser Sache nicht mehr wollte, dass sie ihm bei dem Trank half. Jetzt hatte sie wieder mehr Zeit, aber die Arbeit mit ihm hatte ihr irgendwie Spaß gemacht und sie hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass sie sich diese Chance ruiniert hatte.

Am Schlimmsten war der Unterricht bei Snape. Sie hatte sich sehr davor gefürchtet, aber als er ins Klassenzimmer kam, war er wie immer. Er beachtete sie nicht, und sie wagte es nicht, die Hand zu heben und etwas zu sagen, es gab keine unprovozierten Beleidigungen und auch keine lebensbedrohlichen Unfälle. Einfach… nichts.

Es war nicht mehr zu ändern. Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, und jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Eine Weile lang dachte sie daran, es mit einer Entschuldigung zu versuchen, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst vor ihm. So wütend wie er gewesen war, als er sie erwischt hatte, wollte sie ihm nie wieder begegnen.

Was sie nicht losließ, war das Geheimnis um den Auferstehungstrank. Sie war nach wie vor überzeugt, dass des Rätsels Lösung irgendwo in dem lateinischen Text stand. Auch wenn Snape ihre Hilfe jetzt nicht mehr wollte, sie wollte wissen, woran sie gescheitert waren. Ein Rätsel war dazu da, um gelöst zu werden, und sie konnte nicht aufhören, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Die ganze nächste Woche verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek und suchte nach Hinweisen. Aber sie hatte alle Bücher schon mindestens zweimal durchgelesen, die den Auferstehungstrank auch nur erwähnten. Jedenfalls alle, die im öffentlichen Teil der Bibliothek standen.

Die Idee, dass die Lösung im verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek lag, setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Sie überlegte lange, wie sie dort hinkommen sollte, aber außer Harrys Tarnumhang fiel ihr nichts ein. Natürlich hatte sie weder Harry noch Ron gesagt, dass sie sich noch immer mit Snapes Trank beschäftigte, und das hatte sie auch nicht vor, es war nicht schwer, sich deren Reaktion vorzustellen. Schließlich ging sie einfach spät abends zu Harry und erzählte ihm, sie hätte etwas in der Bibliothek vergessen und wollte es holen. Um diese Uhrzeit durfte man sich dort nicht mehr aufhalten und sie erzählte ihm einfach, dass sie sich momentan lieber nichts zuschulden kommen lassen wollte, und deshalb den Umhang brauchte. Harry war nicht dumm und sein misstrauischer Blick sagte überdeutlich, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte, aber er fragte nicht nach und gab ihr den Umhang, wofür sie ihm wirklich dankbar war.

Mit klopfendem Herzen, verborgen unter dem Umhang, schlich sich Hermine in die Bibliothek bis zu den verbotenen Büchern. Von Septimus gab es hier einige Bücher, da er sich auch mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt hatte. Sie war aber mehr interessiert an anderen Autoren, die sich mit seinen Erkenntnissen beschäftigt hatten. Gerade wollte sie ein Buch aus dem Regal nehmen, da hörte sie Schritte. Sofort wich sie zurück und wollte diesen Teil der Bibliothek verlassen, aber sie befand sich zwischen zwei Regalen, auf der einen Seite war die Wand und auf der anderen Seite tauchte in dem Moment jemand auf. Es war ausgerechnet Snape, dessen Gesicht im Licht seines Zauberstabs sogar noch furchterregender aussah als sonst. Erschrocken wich sie zurück und drückte sich gegen die steinerne Wand.

Snape schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er suchte das Regal ab und kam dabei immer näher, blieb dann aber dort stehen, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte und nahm ausgerechnet das Buch in die Hand, das sie sich hatte holen wollen. Sie hatten wohl beide dieselbe Idee gehabt.

Sie sah zu, wie Snape das Buch einsteckte und sich von ihr abwandte, um zu gehen. Hermine wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, da zuckte Snape plötzlich zusammen. Der Zauberstab fiel auf den Boden, er hielt sich am Regal fest und krümmte sich. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm und sie musste ihm doch helfen… aber wenn er sie hier erwischte…

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr zum Glück abgenommen, denn noch jemand tauchte auf dem Gang auf. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Es war Dumbledore.

Snape bückte sich, um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben und richtete sich wieder auf. "Ich bin nur gestolpert", sagte er knapp. Hermine drückte sich immer noch an die Wand und wagte es kaum, zu atmen.

"Tatsächlich? Du siehst erschöpft aus, mein Junge", sagte der Schulleiter. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie "mein Junge" zu Snape sagen hören.

Und dem schien es auch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. "Ich sagte doch, es geht mir gut." Er wollte gehen, aber Dumbledore stand im Weg und machte keine Anstalten, ihm Platz zu machen.

"Ich habe gehört, du hast dir jemanden gesucht, der dir bei deinen Tränken hilft?", meinte Dumbledore und Snape zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen.

"Ja… nein. Ich hatte Miss Granger darum gebeten aber es gab da einen… Zwischenfall", erwiderte Snape, dem die Unterhaltung ganz und gar nicht zu behagen schien.

Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart. "Ach, so ist das?"

"Albus, misch dich da bitte nicht ein." Snape klang jetzt wütend. "Das ist meine Sache. Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Gute Nacht." Er drängte sich an Dumbledore vorbei und man konnte hören, wie er sich mit schnellen Schritten entfernte.

Der Schulleiter stand noch einen Augenblick lang da und sah ihm nach, dann drehte auch er sich um und ging. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Sie wartete, fünf Minuten lang, um sicherzugehen, dass weder Snape noch Dumbledore zurückkamen, dann flüsterte sie "Lumos" und machte sich im Licht das der Zauberstab spendete auf den Weg. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Nerven, um nach weiteren Büchern zu suchen, außerdem hatte Snape das, was sie hatte lesen wollen, mitgenommen.

Hermine kam nicht besonders weit. Nach ein paar Metern bog sie um die Ecke und sah sich unversehens Dumbledore gegenüber, der mit einem wissenden Lächeln zu ihr runter sah. Mist. Da er das Licht des Zauberstabs ja sowieso schon gesehen hatte, zog sie sich den Umhang vom Kopf und sagte kleinlaut: "Professor, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich sollte…"

"…nicht hier sein, ja", unterbrach er sie. "Haben Sie ein verbotenes Buch bei sich?"

"N-nein…"

"Nun, ich denke, dann kann ich darüber hinwegsehen. Aber beantworten Sie mir eine Frage. Warum haben Sie damit aufgehört, Professor Snape zu assistieren?"

"Oh…" Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich, so nahe wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. "Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und er hat sich… sehr geärgert."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie es mit einer Entschuldigung versuchen?"

Sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Dumbledore sehr genau wusste, was vorgefallen war. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja einen guten Rat geben. Deshalb sagte sie: "Ich traue mich nicht. Er war so wütend."

"Severus braucht Ihre Hilfe. Versuchen Sie es, ich denke, er wird Ihre Entschuldigung akzeptieren."

"Okay…", murmelte sie. "Danke. Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore."

"Gute Nacht", sagte er mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, das Hermine sich nicht erklären konnte.

…_tbc…_


End file.
